


Bliss

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I could put that tag on anything I write, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tony Takes Care of Stephen, there's some sex in the future but it's only alluded to here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: It's a rainy day and Tony and Stephen use it as an excuse to cuddle on the couch and be lazy.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I asked (begged) for nice and sweet prompts and Anon sent me this:  
>  _Lazy rainy day cuddles and kisses maybe with a little playful fooling around_
> 
> I love this prompt. This one is short and sweet and also the closest I'll get to a sex scene. Enjoy!

Tony used to hate bad weather. Back then, when he'd still had the house in Malibu, he preferred to have windows and doors open and just enjoy the breeze while tapping away or tinkering on whichever invention had caught his imagination for the day. Bad weather meant he had to close everything down and wait for the sun to come back. There had been lots of reasons for building his house in California but the weather had been on the top of the list. 

Now, years later and with weather-sensitive boyfriend to cuddle up to, he had learned to enjoy the cold and rainy days New York gifted him with. He let his wandering mind find its way back to the here and now and set down his tablet to look at Stephen. The weather made the pain in his hands flare up and caused him to be more clumsy than usual. Stephen hated it but Tony had responded by bundling him up in his Cloak and putting him on the couch with his head in Tony's lap. Stephen's magic allowed him to read and turn the pages of his book without having to use his hands but by now he wasn't reading, just dozing.

Tony smiled. He loved this version - lazy and contended like a big cat, safe in Tony's arms - of Stephen more than any other one. They didn't get to enjoy it often but Tony treasured every second of peace they got.

"Hey, Stephen," he whispered. "You still with me?" With his hands free he began to automatically stroke Stephen's sensitive neck. Stephen almost purred in contentment and moved his head to the other side for maximal access. "Cat," he accused fondly.

"Always," came the sleepy reply but it wasn't clear if he'd answered the question or just confirmed the accusation. But Stephen forced his eyes open and looked blearily up at him. "Time to go to bed?" he asked hopefully. When Stephen got lazy he went all out and was only willing to move from one form of comfortable flat surface to the other. 

"Actually I was hoping for something else first," Tony answered and something in his tone or maybe his look had given him away because Stephen caught on in a moment and became marginally more awake.

"I'm all yours."

Which meant he wanted to be pampered and not do anything himself. Perfect, exactly what Tony had wanted. A willing and pliant Stephen to play around with. Slow and gentle. The possibilities were almost endless but Tony wanted to keep it simple for today. He leaned forward so that he could whisper into Stephen's ear. "First I'm going to get you to into bed. We'll need space. Then I'm going to strip you down and put you on your side." Stephen smiled happily and closed his eyes. He knew where this was going. Tony felt the first stirrings of arousal but they had time. Neither of them was twenty anymore. His right hand found its way under the Cloak and under the loose sweatpants Stephen wore. Nothing much was happening, yet, but they had all the time in the world. "I'll prepare you so slowly and carefully that by the time I'm finished with it you'll be so relaxed that you won't feel any pain when I finally push into you."

 _That_ got him a low growl that went right to his cock. Success!

"As long as I feel _anything_ I'm happy. Don't tease me, Tony, get on with it." He moved far enough for Tony to be able to slip out from behind him.

Tony got up and held out his hands. "Come on, up with you. If you want it you have to move your beautiful ass upstairs. I'm not carrying you."

"Promises, promises," Stephen grumbled but he got up to a sitting position and held out his hands for Tony to help him up. "I only hope it'll be worth it."

"Oh, baby, you know it will. When have I ever disappointed you?" He held on to Stephen's right hand to lead him up to their bedroom but Stephen stopped him with a gesture. He leaned down for a slow and deep kiss.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post.](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/178535936136/lazy-rainy-day-cuddles-and-kisses-maybe-with-a/)


End file.
